Date Night
by KB-RC23
Summary: It's date night with Rick and Kate at Rockefeller Center! Rated K. *Updated 12/6/2012* One-shot.


**Hello!**

**Okay, so I don't know where this came from, but Winter is definitely in the air :) Anyways, I hope that y'all like it! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments! They are highly encouraged!**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Date Night]**

Kate seated herself on the comfy cushion in front of her fireplace, a large mug of hot chocolate in her hands as she silently watched the flames flash and dance in the dark living room, completely lost in her thoughts. Her mind mostly set on the ruggedly handsome writer that made her heart skip a beat whenever she saw him.

She couldn't help but smile at the enormous progress they've made the past seven months. They finally crossed the line. The line that kept them from their true feelings, the line was now dust and rubble at their feet. There was no going back. And as hard as they tried to be scarce at the precinct, they couldn't stray too far from one another whether it be lingering hands when coffee was passed between them, smoldering gazes when no one was looking, and forbidden kisses in the stairwells.

It was all so still very new to them, yet something about it was familiar.

A soft knock on her door took her away from her thoughts. Standing up, she set the steaming mug down and headed toward the door. Her bare feet padded against the cold wood flooring as she slowly reached the door. Unlocking the deadbolt, she was surprised to find the man that had been occupying her thoughts on the other side.

He had a pair of black hockey skates in his hands, and a huge smile on his face. A simple black knit beanie pressed his hair down flat, a few strands of hair sticking out from underneath. The blue winter jacket on him fit him snuggly, his strong arms and chest straining against the material. And Kate couldn't help but smile at the jeans he was wearing, they were a perfect fit and really showed off his fine legs. He looked like a little kid, all happy and merry.

"Hello, beautiful."

Kate smiled as he took a step forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. The kiss was sweet and soft, the adoration he had for this woman pouring out. She smiled into the kiss, her lips molding over Rick's.

Both were grinning like idiots when they pulled back. Kate let him in, closing the door and leading him to the couch. "So what are you doing here? Not that I'm upset about it," she quickly added, causing Rick to chuckle. "But I thought you were going to spend the night with Alexis? Go ice skating at Rockefeller?"

"I was going to, but boyfriend trumps over dad. Alexis and Max are having an impromptu movie night and I can't compete with that," he shrugged, setting down the skates on the coffee table and slumping down on the couch. "Max and his family are going to Minnesota for the holidays and tonight was the last night that the two of them could get together before he leaves."

Kate gave him a sad smile, running her hand up and down his neck, her fingers tangling in the small hairs at the nape. "I'm glad that they're able to spend some time together before he leaves, but they'll see each other again once school starts up again," Kate confessed, giving him an encouraging grin. "So, I take it you still want to go ice skating? Is that why you came over?"

Nodding his head, he answered, "Well that, and because I just wanted to see you. I've missed you."

"I saw you not two hours ago."

Rick moved in closer, pulling her practically in his lap. "So? I can't seem to get enough of you. Two hours is way too long..." Kate blushed at that, ducking her head down. "Can we please go skating, Kate? I wanna see those famous neon skates you've told me about. We can have an impromptu date night of our own!"

She regarded him for a few moments before a smile appeared on her lips. "All right, we'll go." Rick gave a little fist pump at the news. She kissed him briefly before she removed herself from his embrace, standing up and heading to her bedroom. "Let me go get dressed. I'll be right back."

"You don't need any help? Because I-"

"Stopping you right there, slick," she chuckled, finger pointed in his direction. "I have been dressing myself for quite a while now, and as much as I appreciate the offer, I think I can manage fine without you."

He raised his hands in surrender, leaning back farther on the couch, his arms resting on the back. "Just a suggestion...hurry back." Rick watched in fascination as she disappeared into the room. Her hips swayed back and forth, driving him nuts.

Kate could feel his heated gaze on her the entire way and she couldn't help but let a small shudder shake her whole body. With a faint smile on her lips, she slipped into the room. Shedding herself of her leggings and t-shirt, she replaced them with dark denim jeans and a black turtleneck; she didn't know if it was freezing out but she figured better safe than sorry. She'd rather be too warm than too cold. Kate slipped on a red pea-coat and wrapped a stripped scarf around her neck before she made her way back to the living room.

"I just gotta get my boots on, grab my skates, and then we can go," she informed Rick, opening the closet and pulling out a pair of Ugg boots, quickly tugging them on before pilfering through the many shoes and looking for her ice skates. She sighed, trying to remember where she put them. Where were-

Oh wait.

Reaching up on the top shelf, she pulled down a dust-covered shoe box and opened it, only to reveal her neon green skates. It's been years since she last used these babies.

Rick stood from the couch, hockey skates in hand, making his way over to his girlfriend. "Oh wow. Those are...something," he chortled, staring down at the box.

Kate gave him a nudge in the arm with her shoulder. "Shush. You know you're just jealous because I have rocking skates and you don't." He merely smiled at that. "Ready to go?"

"Lead the way," Rick outstretched a hand in front of him.

Pecking his cheek, Kate opened the front door, skates tucked under her arm as she walked down the hallway to the elevator. Rick giggled- yes, _giggled-_ as he closed the door and ran to the lift, an excited grin on his lips, eyes crinkling.

"So how's this Max?" Kate questioned, curious as to what was going on with the eighteen year old.

Sighing, Rick leaned back against the railing. He made a motion his free hand as he struggled to get the words out, something that was so not Castle-like.

"I- he, uh...he," Rick groaned, pouting a bit. "Max is a really good guy."

"So why the face?"

Rick met Kate's eyes. "I'm the dad, I'm supposed to be paranoid with the boyfriends."

"I sense a but coming," Kate supplied, fiddling with the laces on her skates.

_"But_ I don't think I'm as paranoid as usual. Max is different, in a good way. He's not like the other boyfriends Alexis has had in the past and-"

"That worries you," she cut off.

Rick merely nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Kate saw him take a deep breath, his shoulders slouched forward. She scooted closer to him, her hand finding its way to his back, massaging the tense muscles she could feel under her fingers.

"Why does that worry you?" No response. "Do you think maybe you feel this way because he seems too good to be true?"

He cupped his face, his hands running up and into his hair. "I don't know, maybe. He's just- he is such a great guy and Alexis really seems to like him, I just don't want her to wind up getting hurt."

She slowly nodded, her fingers still at his back. "Rick, she may or may not have a broken heart by the end of this, but that's part of it. It's a part of the risk that we take when we give our hearts to another person, to someone who we've come to trust and love. And when we find that one person who opens us up and loves us with their everything; who isn't afraid to break us and mold us; who will stand by you through anything, then you know you've found the one."

Rick looked up and smiled softly at Kate, leaning toward her and kissing her. "I know I've found the one," he whispered, his lips ghosting over hers.

"I have too," she grinned, kissing him once more. "And Max may be that very person to Alexis. But she'll-."

"Never know if she doesn't put herself out there," he finished, sighing again.

"It'll be okay, Rick," Kate promised, kissing his cheek before resting her own on his shoulder as the elevator carried them down to the main floor.

* * *

"Slow down there, Flash!" Rick called, struggling to stay balanced on the skates as he moved at a snail's pace. "Not all of us can pick up on things so quickly, you know! It's been over a year since I've done this."

Kate rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, coming to a stop on her neon skates as she allowed her boyfriend to catch up with her. He looked so cute. Tongue out in concentration as he took one careful step at a time, trying his best not to fall.

Surely he could move faster than that.

"I'm getting old here, Castle! Come on! Move that cute bum of yours!" She shrieked, shaking her head.

He waved her off, trying to focus on not falling on his butt. He had his arms out to keep him balanced, but he wobbled here and there. "It won't be so cute if it's got bruises all over it!"

She waited a few more seconds, but then she decided to act. He was moving too slow!

"Come here, you goof!" Kate chuckled, gliding over to her boyfriend and grabbing his left hand. "If I don't hold onto you, then you're just bound to fall over eventually."

He gave her a sheepish grin as he laced their fingers together. "Thanks," he mumbled, winking at her.

She winked back, leading him around the rink. "It's what I'm here for...Now, let's see what you've got!"

They quickly gained speed, Rick flailing like a little girl while Kate just laughed at him as she tugged him along. They moved around the ice rink with great speed, people chuckling as Rick shrieked. Kate was glowing, having a blast pulling her boyfriend around.

"Kate! Slow down!" He cried out. "You're going too fast! I can't-"

Rick couldn't finish the sentence, the tip of his skate getting caught on a little knick on the ice and causing him to lose his balance. And since he had a hold on Kate's hand, well...

The two stumbled, falling on the ice with a huff. Kate fell on top of Rick, meaning his entire backside was freezing from the cold ice.

Shaking her head as a laugh bubbled out of her, Kate smiled down at Rick. And he smiled right back. He leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss, his hand tangling her as he held her head in place. His mouth attached to hers in a hungry kiss and he pulled on her bottom lip, swiping his tongue over it.

Eventually, the need for oxygen was too great and they broke apart, Kate resting her forehead against Rick's. He pecked her lips once more before giving her a slight push, silently telling her to stand up. She nodded, getting up and reaching down to his offered hand. Kate pulled Rick up, his legs wobbling as he gained his balance.

"Well," he began, wrapping his arm around her shoulders before they slowly started skating again. "That was fun, but now I'm sure my butt is all bruised. Not to mention frozen."

Kate let out a loud laugh, her head falling back as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, keep laughing," he mumbled. "We wouldn't have fallen over if you weren't so keen to race around the rink."

She stopped abruptly, making Rick wobble before he gained his footing. Kate gazed at him, her eyes becoming dark with want. She slid closer to him so that her mouth was at his ear, her breath dancing across his skin and sending tingles down his spine. "I thought you liked it..._fast._"

Rick's jaw opened and closed as he stared at her with wide eyes. She just-

He was at a loss for words. How did she change gears so quickly? After seven months- hell, after four years- he was still amazed by her.

Kate patted his cheek. "Come on, Ricky. Keep up." And she tugged him along, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes.

Oh she knew what she was doing alright. How Kate loved impromptu date night!

* * *

**Ta-da! :)**

**Reviews are love! Please let me know what you think!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
